deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Trader Trap
Trader Trap is a Driving Event in ''Death Road to Canada''. The event involves the party being ambushed by a group of bandits, who will demand some of the group's Supplies. Event Text The group checks out what appears to be a trader settlement. They are instead ambushed by bandits who have taken it over. One of them looks injured. Party consists of a single animal: They demand... oh wait, it's just an animal. False alarm! The bandits let Character go! Party has 8 or more medical supplies: They demand 8 medical supplies! Party has less than 8 medical supplies: They demand X food to pass safely. * Give them 8 medical supplies/Pay toll of X food * [[Medical] Character] offers to heal injury * Grating Character] tells Bandits to 'Cool It' * Paranoid Character] saw this coming * Refuse and fight! Results Pay toll of X food The group decides to play it safe. They play into the bandits' demands. * Lose X food * Party -1 Morale (unless you have a character with the Top Seller perk) Give them 8 medical supplies * Lose 8 medical supplies (no event text or morale penalty) Refuse and fight! The group knows that every single one of their supplies are essential for their chances of reaching Canada. So they fight. Normal: * Party -1 Health (fatal) Deadlier: * Party -2 Health (fatal) 35% chance of only taking 1 damage instead Character offers to heal injury Character offers to heal the injured bandit with their medical know-how. 'Character has high Medical stat/succeeds Medical roll' They fix things right up! The bandits let the group go. * Character Medical revealed * Character +1 Medical 'Character fails Medical roll' They end up making things worse! The bandits aren't very happy. Normal: * Party -1 Health (fatal) Deadlier: * Party -2 Health (fatal) 50% chance of only taking 1 damage instead Character tells them to COOL IT If human: Character tells the fake traders to COOL IT. If animal: Character farts in a pitch that sounds like a tiny violin. 'Success (fully charged COOL IT!!!)' The Injured Bandit looks really moved by this! WOW! I feel so much better now! She stands up, does a cartwheel, and orders you be brought a gift! * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Party +3 Morale * Choice of two random rewards (see Rescue Successful! for a list of possible rewards) 'Failure' The bandits just stare at Character for a while. Then they take most of their supplies. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Party -2 Morale * Lose all food * Lose half/all ammunition and medical supplies (depends on difficulty) * Lose extra gas (if party has over 100 gas, it's set to 100, otherwise lose nothing) Character saw this coming If human: Always suspicious, Character hid the car and supplies before approaching the settlement. He/she claims to have nothing of value. The bandits doubt this, but they can't find anything. They end up letting the group go. If animal: Character knew that something was very wrong the whole time. Due to their meowing/snorting, everyone is warned early. They are ready to fight before the bandits are, and escape unharmed. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed Category:Events Category:Driving Events